An Unexpected Adventure
by Ookami Tama Hitokiri
Summary: Kagome was given no time to mourn. She was to find the last jewel shard. It didn't surprise her when she found it in Sango's village but what did surprise her was Midoriko who tells her she's needed somewhere else. Who is she to deny what's meant to be? Ultimately she goes and bonds form that are unbreakable.


I must say the gods were not kind to me on that day yet they were at the same time. The fight had been extreme and not nearly as long as I had thought it would be.  
The only ones lucky enough to make it out alive were me, Sesshomaru, and Kirara. Kirara did not take Sango's death well at all but neither of us were given a chance to mourn our friends death due to Sesshomaru's persistence that we find Kohaku's piece of the jewel that had gone missing. It was a sad thing really. Miroku and Sango were finally getting a chance to be happy and Inuyasha was finally going to be free of the monster who had taken his beloved away but they did get what they wanted along with losing their own lives. I had come to love Inuyasha as a little sister would her older brother. Sesshomaru had adopted me into the inuyoukai clan. I shared his blood now and in return he trained me and made sure I didn't have time to become depressed. I will admit I missed seeing Souta and my mother and gramps but I had no chance to go back to my own time. Once we find the last jewel shard I might but until then I had to focus and keep my mind sharp. I had changed in more than my appearance since the battle as well. I had become smarter, due to Sesshomaru's insistence that I study more, and didn't find things as hard as they used to be now that I didn't have to balance two lives. I was becoming more adapt to the past and was soon letting luxuries of the future slip by. As for Kirara, well she was always by my side. She never left me in fear that I may be in trouble. I didn't mind it either it was good having company other than Sesshomaru. Don't get me wrong I do love Sesshomaru but one can only stand to be with him alone for so long. It was much easier on all of us with Kirara there. Sesshomaru had changed much either. He was still the stoic ice prince but I highly doubt that would ever change. It just made him, well, him and though he was a bit more open than when we had first met he still had that glare that could strike fear in the most powerful of beings. It didn't effect me much seeing as I was used to it and I know he wouldn't do anything to me. He had made Jaken and Rin stay at the castle for safety. Who knows what kind of trouble would come after us while shard hunting.

"Sesshomaru," I started as I felt a pulse of familiar energy, " I think I sense a jewel shard. Wait it's at Sango's village." I was surprised at this yet not at all.  
The jewel shard had been on Kohaku after all it was no surprise he would likely go there.

As we walked into the village a pink glow encompassed us and I saw Sesshomaru stiffen and look around for danger. Kirara seemed completely content though and it didn't take long for me to figure out why. A beautiful midnight haired woman was walking our way and I believe I knew who she was. Midoriko.

"Hello Kagome. I must give you my deepest apologies for all that you have been through," she said and smiled sadly at me. She then held out her hand and opened her palm. In it was the last jewel shard. "Now your journey here has been complete. I am afraid to say that there is somewhere else you are needed. But you should be able to deal there a bit more easily if you continue training. Now Sesshomaru before you reject she will be protected and your swords sent to Totosai- yes I know about you fitting them to her powers- will go with her."

This was happening just a little to fast for my tastes. What does she mean Sesshomaru's swords were being fitted to my powers? And what does she mean there is  
somewhere else I'm needed? Was it another time period? Was I needed in my original time? So confusing...

She simply smiled at me warmly and said, "It will all be explained in due time child. For now you are needed," she held out her hand with the now completed shikon  
jewel in it and a silver chain connected to it. I took it from her and wrapped the chain around my neck fastening the clasp then three sword were thrust into my  
vision. Wait, three? Sesshomaru only had two swords. Bakusaiga and Tenseiga? I looked on in confusion then recognized the third sword. Tessaiga. I hadn't seen it since the battle with Naraku. I gently took the swords and smiled. It felt good to hold them.

"Imouto," Sesshomaru said gaining my attention. He smiled at me gently which really sent me for a loop. Sesshomaru just smiled at me. Not only did Sesshomaru just smile at me. He smiled at me gently. This really was confusing.

"Do not worry Sesshomaru. She will be fine," Midoriko said as she placed a hand on my head. "Goodbye child. I wish you the best of luck." and with those last words I felt the world around me fading.

When I awoke I saw what looked to be a darkwood ceiling. Now my confusion seeped back into existence. I sat up and felt searing pain in the back of my head. What  
exactly did Midoriko do to me? I looked around and saw a mirror. My sapphire eyes widened at what I saw. Was this really me? My raven black hair stayed the same with the exception for the streak of silver that had come with being adopted as Sesshomaru's sister. It signified that I was a part of his clan. My ears had elongated and made me look elf-like. My clothes had been replaced with a black top and black shorts that had white rimming them. I noticed that all three of my swords were laying in the corner of the room and Kirara was sleeping. It seems Midoriko had thought to send some extra protection with me. It was at that moment I realized just how short I was as I glanced in the mirror and saw my body looking like that of a four year old. I blinked in surprise then simply shook my head. There was a reason for this, not that I would likely ever know it, but there still had to be a reason.

"Ah I see you've finally woken," said a voice from behind me. I turned just as Kirara had stretched then jumped onto my shoulder. I noticed that he was not alone.  
There were three others with him but they appeared to be around my age. "My name is Samos," the elder said.

Instinctively I scanned over them judging if they were a threat or not as I said, "My name is Kagome and this is Kirara," while introducing Kirara I motioned toward  
her.

"Hello," Kirara said and I looked toward her as she gave them a catlike grin. I simply smiled slightly and shook my head. As she was acting now someone could mistake her for a fox youkai. Besides her neko body of course. I had a feeling that things here are going to be strange. But not as strange as before. I don't think anything could rival that level of strange.

"Oh! Almost forgot... This is Keira," he said gesturing to the girl of the group, "this is Daxter," he gestured to the shortest, "and this is Jak," he pointed o the  
final member there.

"U-um, if it wouldn't be much trouble could I stay here. I-i mean-"

"Of course you can. After all something tells me you're not from around here. If you don't mind me asking, though, where are you from," Samos asked curiously.

"I don't remember," I lied. It surprised me at how easily it came out and how truthful it sounded.

"Ah," he said, "well you may stay as long as you like Kagome."

I smiled softly at his words and thanked him. I watched as they all left the room and noticed how dark it had gotten. I looked at the moon in the sky and smiled. I  
had a feeling that things wouldn't only be strange but interesting as well. I wonder what kind of adventures I would have here.


End file.
